


Fan

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [130]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hajime joins Chiaki in the line for the new video game she wants.





	Fan

Hajime yawns, so tired he thinks he might fall asleep standing up. He stumbles, only to get shoved and sworn at by the man stood in front of him. Why did he agree to this again?

He glances to his side, where Chiaki stands. Oh yeah. That’s why he agreed to do this.

Even though he’s bored and tired and achy, he’s doing this for Chiaki, his girlfriend.

It’s currently 6:30am, and he and Chiaki stand on the sidewalk in the middle of a queue that extends several dozen metres away from the video game store. There are so many people here, most of them otaku like Chiaki, and they’re all here for one reason: the release of a video game.

The sequel to Chiaki’s all time favourite video game comes out today, and she’s been buzzing about it for months. And even though Hajime isn’t very good at video games, he loves to watch Chiaki play and to see her happy in general. And when she announced she wanted to get up at 5am to queue for the new game, Hajime said he would come with her. Although, after an hour and a half of queuing, he’s starting to regret that decision.

Chiaki smiles and grasps his hand, interlocking their fingers. “Not long now. And then I can get it. Will you watch me play, Hajime? I wonder what the graphics are like this time. I saw the promo art online and the characters look so cool.” Cutting herself from her babbling, Chiaki squeezes his hand and adds, “Thank you for coming with me, Hajime.”

He notices how she manipulates a stim toy in her free hand, her eyes bright with excitement. “It’s nothing. Just promise me I can have a nap when we get home.”

Chiaki giggles.


End file.
